Sueños
by tania-potter
Summary: Espero que os guste, aunque se que es mejorable.


Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:CA; p mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

**Sueños**

Una joven pelirroja se despertó sobresaltada en su habitación. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo desubicado pero no encontró nada.

Había sido solo un sueño. Él no se encontraba en su habitación, ya llevaba más de dos meses soñando con él cada noche. Desde que sucedió esa pelea que no podía quitárselo de su cabeza.

- FlaixBack-

Eran las diez de la noche y la joven pelirroja volvía a la sala común de Gryfindor después de terminar su trabajo como premio anual. Cuándo un joven moreno le obstruyó el paso.

- Que quieres ahora Potter?- preguntó la chica.

- Que salgas solo una vez conmigo Evans. Por favor deja que te de muestre que no soy un arrogante insoportable.- le respondió el joven moreno.

- Entiende que no quiero salir contigo. Nunca podría ver otra cosa en ti que no sea un chico arrogante, que no hace nada más que mentirme para tenerme, que juega con los sentimientos de las chicas y que me considera un trofeo. Por que eso soy para ti Potter un simple trofeo.- le respondió la chica.

- Si eso es lo que piensas no pienso volver a pedirte una cita, mas bien no volverás a saber nada más de mí. Pero quiero que sepas que tu para mi nunca fuiste un juguete pero piensa lo que querías porque para mi acabas de morir. Yo ya no conozco a ninguna Lily Evans- le respondió el enfadado

Luego se marcho.

- Fin del Flaixback-

Desde ese día el no había vuelto hablar con ella. Y ella no dejaba de pensar en él. Como no quería volver a soñar con él se desperezo y se levantó. Fue a ducharse y vestirse.

Como era muy temprano no podía despertar a sus amigas y salió de la habitación y bajo a la Sala Común donde se sentó en un sillón y se puso a leer un libro.

Cuando ya llevaba una media hora en la Sala leyendo escuchó como alguien bajaba. Los pasos que se acercaban eran provenientes de las habitaciones de los chicos. Se giró lentamente y observo al muchacho que acababa de bajar. Era el chico con el que soñaba, James Potter.

Bajó la mirada avergonzada, al haber recordado el sueño.

El se acerco a ella lentamente, como si temiera que en cualquier momento ella saliese corriendo de la sala o se desvaneciese. Pero no paso ninguna de las dos cosas que el chico esperaba, ella se quedo quieta, sentada en el sillón con la cabeza gacha esperando que el chico terminara de acercarse.

Y el por fin llegó delante de Lily, cogiendo la suavemente por los brazos, haciendo que se levantara y quedaran cara a cara. Luego suavemente cogió su barbilla y le izo levantar la cabeza. Quedó hipnotizado por sus ojos verde esmeralda.

- Lo siento Lily, pero no he podido quitarte de mi mente, y ya no soporta estar sin hablarte. Ni poder verte a los ojos o mirarte. - le comentó él.

- Yo... no se que decir, desde que nos peleamos por ultima vez, no he dejado de pensar en ti. Y no se porque. Lamento mucho haberte echo daño.- le respondió la joven Evan llorando.

- No te preocupes, a mi no me importa el daño que me hagas. Sino el que tú estés bien. Y según Remus estos meses has estado muy triste y despistada y eso no es normal en ti. Y siento mucho que sea mi culpa. Yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz. Si te hablo te molesto y si no lo hago también. ¿Que tengo que hacer para no hacerte mas daño?- se quejo el joven Potter.

Lily no contestó, en cambio acercó sus labios a los de James y lo besó. Él en un principió no respondió pero luego le siguió el beso. Abriendo los labios de ella con su lengua y profundizando el beso. Cuando se separaron para coger aire. Lily contestó la pregunta antes formulada por James.

- No me dejes de hablar nunca. No te alejes de mi lado por favor. He comprendido que he caído en tus redes. Que estoy enamorada de ti.- le dijo.

- Lily- susurró James

- Por favor, dime la verdad por que no quiero que me hagas daño. ¿Realmente me amas?- le preguntó la joven Evans.

- Claro que si. Eres mi princesa, yo nunca podría hacerte daño, tu daño es también el mío.- le respondió. Luego le besó la comisura de los labios.- No voy a dejarte escapar nunca después de esto.

- Eso espero James.- comentó ella sonriendo.- Me encantaría ser tu novia.

James se quedó estupefacto. Cuándo comprendió las palabras de ella, la abrazo y la volvió a besar.

- Eres genial Lily por eso te quiero.

Desde ese momento empezaron una relación. Los amigos de ellos estuvieron muy felices y las fans de él se tuvieron que resignar.

Hola Tania-potter soy espero que os haya gustado el fanfic. Perdón por las faltas. Se que no esta muy bien pero en clase de química no se puede tener más inspiración. Pues nada se aceptan reviews criticando jjeje.


End file.
